Bella Salvatore, Becomes Bella Cullen
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Bella is the sister of Stefan and Damon who has come to Forks, to spend some time alone, there she will meet a certain family, and will capture one of them in particular, I think we know who, I don't own vampire diaries or twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sighed heavily, here I was starting high school, again, I'd done this three times and honestly it didn't appeal to me one bit after the first time, but I have to keep up the human charade. I don't look older than eighteen and technically I'm not, but if we're actually counting the years, then I am 164 years old. Okay that's probably confused you a little right? Okay I'll explain, my name is Isabella Salvatore, but I prefer Bella, I am a vampire, and this is my story.

I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia, along with my brothers, Stefan and Damon, I am the middle child. But there were problems. Well when we were kids we were as close as anything, but then Katherine arrived and she ruined everything. My brothers both fell in love with her, and it turned them against each other. On the last night of our lives, Katherine was killed in a fire along with twenty six others, all of them vampires, the council had discovered them and wanted rid of them.

I hated Katherine, but wanted to help my brothers, but they were shot, by our father. He really was an evil man, but only the three of us actually saw that. I had drank blood earlier in the day, not willingly, Katherine had compelled me to. And when my father saw me crying over my brothers he shot me too. I woke up and saw my brothers arguing about Katherine. "Both of you shut up," I'd said. "No offence but Katherine was a whore, but by the looks of things we're going to be like this for eternity, we need to stick together and not argue,"

We found humans to feed on and that was the last time I fed off a human, well technically. I do drink human blood, but it's donated no one has died for it. Stefan chooses what we vampires call the vegetarian diet, and Damon, well he likes to charm women and drink them and then compel them to forget everything. I don't agree with him but he's my brother and sometimes I am all he has, because although his relationship with Stefan is getting better, there is still some animosity between them.

Anyway, back to the present, I am not in Mystic Falls, currently, I am in Forks, Washington. My brothers know I'm here but I have decided to have some time alone. I got out of my car an Audi R8 if you must know, and walked into the building. "I'm sorry Miss Salvatore, but you have no medical records, we require those, among other things," said the secretary. I compelled her to allow me into the school. I was given a schedule and walked towards the history room.

"Okay class please begin," said the teacher. I knocked on the door, as soon as it opened I could smell 5 vampires. I stared, one of them I knew, Jasper Whitlock was in the army with my brother, and had been a friend when we were human. "I'm sorry miss who are you," said the teacher, looking me up and down,  
"I'm Bella Salvatore, but before we begin let me tell you that if you look at me like that again, I will have my brothers down here so fast you won't have time to blink," I said. "Now where's my seat,"  
"You can sit at the back next to the Cullens," he said, as people in the class snickered.

I walked towards the back and sat next to Jasper, who looked at me as if in recognition. "Hi Jasper," I said.  
"Hey Bella," he said. "You haven't changed,"  
"Neither have you," I said.  
"Okay who are you," said the pixie like vampire, looking a little jealous.  
"This is Bella, I knew her since I was in the army with her brother," he said. "Bella this is my wife Alice,"  
"It's nice to meet you," I said. "And you have nothing to worry about,"  
"I know that now," she said. "But you seem different,"

"I guess I am a more traditional version of our kind," I said.  
"What with fangs," said the big vampire laughing.  
"Yes," I said. "I have fangs, A stake can kill me, and I can burn in the sun, but I have a piece of jewellery that protects me,"  
"Wow," he said. "You're not stronger than me though,"  
"No, I'm probably stronger," I said. "I drink human blood, only donated though,"

"Enough talking at the back," said the teacher. "To see if you were all paying attention, can any of you tell me..." he was cut off by the loud ringing of the bell, had we really been talking that long?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"God he is such a dick," I said as we walked out of the classroom.  
"Language Bella," said Jasper. "What would Damon say,"  
"Okay, one he's not here, and two he says worse than me," I said. "Okay let's see what I have next,"  
"Biology, with grumpy pants here," said Alice. "I can tell the future,"  
"That's awesome," I said.

"What can you do," said the blond vampire.  
"I can compel people," I said. "But then my brothers can do that too, I don't really know if I have a gift to be honest, I haven't had a need to find out,"  
"What do you mean by compel," she said.  
"I can make them do anything I want them to," I said. "But I don't do it that often, I better get going, I don't want to be late,"

I smiled and told them I'd see them at lunch, the bronze haired vampire faced me and it was then that I saw him properly, he was gorgeous. I'd never seen anyone like him. "So Bella, do you like Forks," he said in a velvety voice.  
"It's different than Mystic Falls," I said. "But it's nice, I suppose if you like forests, my younger brother would love the forest he's a vegetarian,"  
"Really," he said. "Oh I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Edward,"  
"Nice to meet you," I shook his hand and for whatever reason we didn't let go when we walked into the classroom.

Time passes very quickly when you're a vampire, and soon it was lunch. I had brought my own lunch just a chicken wrap and salad. I sat down with Edward and his family. I began eating and they looked at me shocked. "What," I said. "Do I have mayo on my chin,"  
"No," said Edward. "We're just wondering how you're eating,"  
"Well as long as I have blood in my system I can eat human food, it tastes nice to me," I said. "What does it taste like to you guys,"  
"Mud," said Jasper.  
"Really," I said. "Well that sucks, no pun intended," we laughed at that.  
"Hey new girl, come sit with us the popular table is here," said a fake blond bitch.  
"I'm good here thanks," I said.

"But this is the loser table," she said. "You don't want to sit here, who knows what you'll catch," I growled under my breath and got up and looked her in the eyes.  
"I don't want to sit with you, please leave us alone," I said to her.  
"Fine I'll leave you alone," she said.  
"God she was annoying," I said.  
"Did you compel her," said Jasper, "That was risky,"  
"No it wasn't she won't remember anything," I said.

"So Bella where are you staying," said Alice.  
"I'm currently in a hotel," I said. "But I plan to buy a place if I see somewhere I like,"  
"That's ridiculous, you're going to stay with us," she said.  
"I couldn't impose," I said.  
"Nonsense," said Rosalie. "You seem fun, and we need fun at the moment,"  
"I guess I could stay for a while," I said agreeing to meet them by my car at the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The final bell of the day rang and I got up and walked out onto the parking lot, and waited by my car. "Hey Bella," said Alice she was bouncing up and down.  
"OMG," said Rosalie. "Your car is amazing,"  
"Yeah, it is," I said. "But my brothers don't agree,"  
"Okay so how about Edward and you go together since he can give you directions," said Alice.  
"Fine by me," I said.

We both got into the car and I reversed out of the school, and once I was onto the highway, I sped up. "So you like speed too," he said.  
"Well why buy a car that can go fast and not drive it fast," I said.  
"Good point," he said. "Do you have blood in the car?"  
"Yes in a cooler, in the boot," I said. "I'll have some when we get to your house, does it make you feel uncomfortable,"  
"Not as much as I thought to be honest," he said.

We made small talk and I got to know him a little better, when we got to their house, I was stunned at how beautiful it was. "It's beautiful," I said.  
"It's not bad I guess," he said. I parked the car into the garage and walked to the boot to get out the blood. I began drinking, relishing in the taste. "OH my gosh," said seven voices at once.  
"Oh I'm sorry, that was so rude," I said. My fangs retracted and my eyes returned to normal. "Forgive me,"  
"It's fine we've just never seen something like that," said a blond vampire. "I'm Carlisle, welcome,"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella," I said.  
"I'm Esme," said the caramel haired vampire by his side.  
"Hi Esme," I said.

"So Bella, how old are you if you don't mind me asking," said Carlisle, as we walked towards the house.  
"I'm 164 years old," I said.  
"Really," said Emmett.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"And you know Jasper," said Esme.  
"Yes, he was a friend of my brother's, they were in the army together," I said.  
"Is your brother still alive," said Esme.  
"Yes both of them are," I said. "I should call them actually, just to make sure they're behaving themselves,"

"What happened to Katherine," said Jasper.  
"Well apparently she died in the church fire, but according to a few we've seen over the years, she didn't," I said. "I tell you I'll be shoving a stake right through her heart if I see her again,"  
"What did she do," said Rosalie.  
"She was the vampire who turned us, but before she did she compelled both of my brothers to love her and run errands for her, they turned against each other and didn't speak directly to each other for years after," I said.  
"So she was a whore," she said.  
"That's putting it lightly," I said.

Thunder began rumbling above us, and Alice shrieked with delight, "Bella are you good at sports," she said.  
"Depends, I'm good at football," I said.  
"Really," said Emmett. "That's something I'd like to see a girl playing football,"  
"Can you play baseball," said Alice.  
"Of course," I said. "I would say I'm pretty good at it,"  
"Well when we can only play when there are thunderstorms because of the noise we make, so you in," she said.

"Hell yeah," I said. "When do we start,"  
"Five minutes we need to get to the clearing how about a race," she said.  
"No," said Emmett. "Eddie over there will beat us,"  
"Don't call me Eddie," said Edward. "And I can't help being the fastest,"  
"I think I could beat you," I said.  
"Is that a challenge," he said.  
"Do you want it to be," I said.

"Sure, but don't get upset when I beat you," he said.  
"Oh I won't," I said.  
"Okay on your marks, get set go," said Esme, and we all set off at once. I ran as fast as I could but for me it was just a jog. I arrived at the clearing and sat down on a fallen tree waiting, they arrived about a minute later staring at me with amused and impressed expressions.  
"Fine race Miss Salvatore," said Edward.  
"It was fine wasn't it," I said. "Okay so what are the teams,"  
"How about guys and girls," said Esme.

"I suppose, we're even," said Alice. "Okay, heads or tails," she took out a coin.  
"Heads," I said.  
"Tails," said Edward. The coin landed with the head pointing upwards.  
"Alice you knew that was going to happen," Edward groaned like a child.  
"Oh don't be such a baby, act your age," I said, the others snickered. "Anyway you're supposed to be a gentleman you're supposed to let ladies got first,"  
"Okay let's get started, even though it's amusing to watch Edward getting told off," said Emmett.

We got started and we were doing well we swapped over and that was when Alice froze. "There are some vampires coming towards the clearing I don't know who they are," she said.  
"How many," I said.  
"Three, two male and a female," she said. "They'll be twenty seconds away,"  
"Well it's not like we can't defend ourselves," said Emmett.  
"Okay they're here, they'll come through that gap in the trees there," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The vampires appeared and I began smiling happily, the others were looking at me like I was strange. "Care for some more players," the eldest said.  
"I don't know we're doing pretty well," I said. "You might cramp our style,"  
"Oh please," said Damon smirking. "I taught you how to play this game,"  
"I'll give you that one," I said. "Hey Damon,"  
"Hey Bells," he said and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What about me," said my youngest brother.  
"Hey Stefan," I said hugging him equally as tightly. "And this must be Elena," she was the spitting image of Katherine, but I had heard from both my brothers that she was nothing like her, Damon loved her like a sister.  
"Hi nice to meet you," she said shyly.  
"Don't be shy," I said. "You'll fit right in,"  
"Don't I remind you of Katherine," she said.  
"In looks yes, but from what I've heard you are nothing like her," I said.  
"Bella," said a voice, I turned and saw Caroline and Bonnie acting like they hadn't seen me in years.  
"Hey girls," I said.

"I think we're freaking out your friends wait are they vampires," said Damon.  
"Yes," I said. "It seems the 'Cold Ones' actually exist, they are really nice come and meet them all of you," they followed me back to where the Cullens were. "Hey guys, these are my brothers and my friends,"  
"It's nice to meet you," said Carlisle. "Do you plan to stay long,"  
"A while," said Stefan, something about his voice made me uncomfortable.  
"What's going on," I said.  
"Ask him," he said, glaring at Damon.  
"What did you do," I groaned.  
"I joined the council," he said.  
"I'm sorry you joined the council," I said laughing at the thought, I knew how much he actually hated the people in it.

"Anyway, it was going great, but then there was an incident," he said his voice was normal but his eyes betrayed him. "I wanted to get Katherine out of the tomb,"  
"Damon," I groaned, I hated how even after all these years she still had a hold on him.  
"She wasn't there," said Stefan, I was surprised, but not shocked if that made sense.  
"So what happened after that," I said.  
"Well Stefan and Damon almost got trapped in the tomb, but Bonnie and her Grams did the spell to open it," said Elena.  
"Wait spell," said Emmett confused.  
"Bonnie's a witch," I said. "What happened after that,"

"The spell was too much for my Grams," said Bonnie sadly, I walked forward and gave her a hug, "But it didn't seal the tomb back up so the vampires in there escaped,"  
"Oh god," I said. "And let me guess one of them told the council," they all nodded, "So you ran,"  
"Well it was going to be just us," said Damon. "But the witch and vampire Barbie (Caroline already a vampire) wanted to tag along too, and Elena was all you're not going without me,"  
"Okay Damon," I said, he'd earned a few glares from Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. "So what's going to happen back home,"  
"Well all of the tomb vampires were killed, so the town is somewhat safe," said Stefan, "But they almost killed myself and Damon in the process too,"  
"Assholes," I said angrily. "What did they do,"  
"Gilbert device," said Damon. "Put us in a basement and tried to burn us alive, Bonnie saved us,"  
"Thank you Bonnie," I said.  
"Well I knew you would kill me," she said.

"Do you have anywhere to stay," said Esme.  
"Er no," said Stefan. "We literally just got here,"  
"Would you like to stay with us," she said.  
"Are you sure," said Caroline, "We wouldn't want to be no trouble,"  
"You're Bella's family," she said. "You're more than welcome,"  
"God Dammit," said Edward.  
"Why can't I see," said Alice.

"The wolves are here," Edwards said.  
"What, oh you must have gone through their territory," I said.  
"You know the Quileutes," said Carlisle.  
"Yes," said Stefan. "We ran into their ancestors some decades ago,"  
"I thought we told you leeches not to set foot on our land," said a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Several guys and a girl stood in the clearing.  
"They mean no harm they are visiting us," said Carlisle.  
"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf," I heard Damon sing under his breath I began giggling.  
"We can hear you," said one of the guys.  
"You were supposed to," said Damon, smirking.  
"Damon don't wind them up," I said. "Be nice,"  
"That's too much effort for him," said Stefan.  
"Shut up Broody Boy," said Damon.  
"Broody Boy," I said laughing again.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand," said who I assumed was the alpha. "Are you vampires,"  
"Me, Damon, Stefan and Caroline and Elena are," I said. "But we mean you no harm,"  
"So who's the human your pet," said one of them.  
"Oh I can handle myself," said Bonnie.  
"Are you animal or human drinkers," said the Alpha.  
"I'm an animal drinker," said Stefan.  
"Me too," said Elena. I smiled they were so suited together.

"I drink human blood, but it's donated," I said.  
"Yeah me too," said Caroline. "Plus I need it since I'm new to this life,"  
"New," I said. "You're forty years old," (just go with that),  
"Compared to you three who are all over 160," she said.  
"That is weird," said another of the wolves. "But can we go now there clearly isn't a threat, and the Cullens are the good guys,"  
"Seth you are such a suck up," said the girl.  
"Shut up Leah," said Seth.

"Both of you shut up," said the alpha. "We haven't asked the other vampire yet,"  
"I drink human blood, but," said Damon. "I am willing to convert to just donated," I froze,  
"Did I hear that right," I said in a shocked voice.  
"Shut up Bella," said Damon. "You've been begging me to do this for years,"  
"I know," I said. "I'm just happy,"  
"Are the dogs staying, or leaving," said Emmett, his family looked at him like he was insane. "What, they're not so bad, aside from the smell,"  
"Yeah when did you last have a bath," said Damon.

"You really wanna compare stinks leech," said one of the wolves, he was trembling.  
"Paul calm down," said the alpha.  
"How can you be so calm Sam they are filthy bloodsuckers," Paul said.  
"There is no threat here," said Sam. Paul roared and then there was a grey wolf in his place.  
"God how overdramatic," said Bonnie. Paul growled at her, "Didn't your alpha teach you manners," She was met with another growl, "Okay I guess he didn't, I guess I'll have to do it," she muttered some Latin words and the wolf turned into a Chihuahua.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then all of us even the wolves burst into laughter. "Oh I like badass witch," said Damon, Stefan and the others looked at him with smiles and shock like he'd never laughed before I'd ask about that later.  
"Okay turn him back now," said Sam. She did and Paul phased back into his human form, looking embarrassed and terrified.  
"Like I said I can look after myself," said Bonnie.  
"So it's getting dark and cold and I'm hungry," said another of the wolves.  
"Would you like to come back to our house," said Esme now she got the 'are you insane' look.  
"But we'll never get the smell out," said Rosalie.

"I'd like to Mrs Cullen," said Seth.  
"I already have plans with my family, but Jacob, Quil, Embry Leah, you can stay, and keep him out of trouble," said Sam. They groaned.  
"Stop acting like babies," I said. "There is seriously no threat unless you decide to make one," 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I mistakenly missed out chapter six lol, so I here it is; will put other chapters back on now,**

Chapter Six

We were all sat in the living room of the Cullen's house everyone was silent, "I just realised I never introduced everyone," I said. "Not properly anyway," I introduced my brothers and the others and then it was silent again.  
"So I guess you're not actual werewolves," said Caroline.  
"What do you mean," said Jacob.  
"The moon doesn't control you," she said. "I've never seen a werewolf change at will,"  
"Children of the Moon are practically extinct," said Carlisle.  
"I know, but my boyfriend is one," she said smiling.  
"Oh my god you finally got together," I said.  
"Yeah," she said almost blushing.

"Where is Tyler," I said.  
"Right here," said a voice, Caroline got up and screamed happily and then ran at him kissing him.  
"Ew excuse me while I throw up," said Damon.  
"It's cute," said Elena.  
"You would say that you're a girl," he said.  
"What's that supposed to mean," said all of the girls present.  
"You always were good at getting into trouble Damon," said Jasper laughing.  
"Shut up Jasper," said Damon. "I wasn't the one who got chased by horses in their underwear,"

I burst out laughing remembering that. "I remember that, and then didn't you fall in the manure in the rose garden," I said.  
"It just got even better," said Emmett laughing so loudly the house shook.  
"Calm down before the house turns to rubble," said Esme. "The food is ready, it's all on the table," she'd cooked a huge buffet.  
"How did you do that so quickly," said Leah in awe.  
"I'm a vampire dear," she said. "We do everything fast,"

"Don't you guys eat," said Edward, looking at me.  
"We do," I said.  
"I already ate," said Damon smirking.  
"I thought you said you were changing Damon," I said, slapping him on the head.  
"It was before we left Mystic Falls," he said glaring at me and rubbing his head. "About a week ago,"  
"Do you want some blood," I said.  
"Do you have scotch too," he said.  
"Of course," I said. I went down to my car and grabbed blood and the alcohol. I smiled things were finally looking up.

"Here we are Damon," I said.  
"Thanks Bells," he said. It was a more comfortable silence as we ate, and then we sat down again, I had to sit next to Edward as all the other seats were taken, not that I was complaining, I noticed Jasper's smirk and was confused.  
"Bella is confused," said Jasper.  
"Not exactly difficult," said Damon. I stood up and slapped him again and then sat back down.  
"Wait how did you know I was confused," I said.  
"I'm an empath," he said. "I can control and feel emotions,"

"That would make sense," I said. "You were always good at reading people,"  
"So you have like powers," said Seth.  
"Well, some vampires do, some don't," said Carlisle, "We're called the 'Cold Ones' not because of your legends as such, but because we are well I suppose a different type or species of vampire. With us, some of the skills we have in our human lives, can become a gift in our new life,"  
"So what are you guys," said Seth, I liked him he obviously didn't mind what we were.  
"I don't know whether we have a name," said Stefan. "But I guess we are the more traditional vampire, as in fangs, burn in the sun etc,"

"So I know that Alice is a psychic, I said are there any other gifts," I said.  
"Yeah you're sat right next to our other gifted member," said Emmett. "Eddie's a mind reader,"  
"Really," said Damon, I felt my face going red, did he know I liked him.  
"But I can't read Bella's mind," said Edward.  
"Why," I said. "Am I some kind of freak,"  
"We already knew that," said Stefan. I slapped him too as did Elena,  
"Don't you start," I said.

"God who taught you how to hit," he said.  
"You both did," I said. "Remember we were in the gardens,"  
"Oh yeah," said Stefan. "We stopped after that because Damon got hurt,"  
"I didn't hit him that hard," I said.  
"I remember that," said Jasper. "And even though my skill wasn't that strong then I had sympathy for him,"  
"Wait where did she hit you," said Emmett.  
"Where do you think," said Damon. He thought about it and looked at Damon in sympathy.  
"Oh I'm with you," he said. "Guess we know not to mess with Bella,"

I saw Elena's eyes drooping, "You tired Elena," said Stefan, she nodded.  
"I have some sleeping bags I guess you guys can sleep down here," she said. "I take it you all sleep,"  
We nodded. She got out several luxury sleeping bags, "Are you staying," she said to the wolves.  
"I'd love too," said Seth, "But my parents will be worrying about us,"  
"Yeah we best go before they come and drag us back," said Jacob, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Cullen,"  
"Call me Esme," said Esme softly.  
"It was nice to meet you guys," said Leah. "I guess I don't mind you guys so much,"  
"Someone get a video camera," said Quil, he got punched by Leah.  
"Right we best go before they kill each other bye guys," said Jacob they left phasing into wolves as they did, it really was a sight, seeing wolves that big I was happy though, maybe we could all be one huge family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Well that went well," said Esme.  
"It did," I said.  
"Well those five aren't so bad," said Rosalie, "But I'm not sure about the others,"  
"They'll just have to learn to trust us," I said. "Then hopefully they'll see that we aren't all that bad,"  
"Okay well, we are going to our rooms," said Esme.  
"Don't you guy's sleep," I said.  
"No," she said.

"But we do have other forms of entertaining ourselves," said Emmett, he and Rosalie ran up the stairs to their room.  
"I apologise in advance if they keep you awake," said Esme, "Goodnight,"  
"Goodnight," we all said.  
"I am so happy right now," I said.  
"Me too," said Caroline. "We're all back together again,"  
"Can you guys quit with the mush fest," said Damon. "Us guys are trying to sleep,"

I laughed with the Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and then lay down and closed my eyes, thinking that I'd get a goodnight's sleep, but it didn't exactly work out that way.

*********

Sometime later, I was awoken by someone groaning and shouting. At first I thought it was Emmett and Rosalie, but as I woke up a little more I realised it was Damon "No Rose," he cried out in his sleep, "It was all my fault," Stefan turned on the nearby lamp, and we all sat up.  
"What's going on," I said.  
"Nothing," said Damon, "I'm going to get some air," he ran outside before I could say anything.

"Who's Rose," I said.  
"She was his girlfriend," said Stefan.  
"He didn't mention he had a girlfriend," I said.  
"She died about two months ago," said Elena sadly.  
"Oh my god," I said. "How,"  
"A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire," said Tyler. "A werewolf was angry at Damon for killing Mason,"  
"So she took revenge on him," I said.

"She intended to bite Damon," said Tyler, "But Rose got in the way, the bite started to heal, and we thought that maybe the legend was just that a legend,"  
"But then she cried out in pain," said Stefan, "And the wound was really infected,"  
"She was in agony for 24 hours, she had periods of dementia, and thought I was Katherine, and she almost killed me, that's why I'm a vampire," said Elena. "But I never blamed her or Damon, she was filled with remorse,"  
"So did she just die," I said, feeling tears in my eyes, I hated someone suffering.  
"None of us know," said Stefan. "Damon hasn't told anyone what happened, he completely shut himself off and wouldn't talk to us for a week and when he did start talking he never mentioned it at all, it was almost like it never happened,"

"I'm gonna go find him," I said. "I'll bring him back,"  
"Okay," said Stefan.  
"What's wrong," said Esme and Carlisle appearing on the stairs.  
"You guys explain," I said. "I'm going to find Damon," they nodded and I walked out of the door and into the forest searching for my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I ran for almost half an hour before I came across his scent. I stopped confused for a moment it was above me. I looked up and saw him sat on a big branch, I climbed up and sat in front of him. He was silent for a while,  
"Why does my life always have to suck," he said finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

I reached out to hold his hand but he flinched at the touch and jerked his hand away, I sighed, Damon always tried to keep his feelings hidden, even when we were young. "You can't hide from me Damon," I said softly. "I'm not Jasper, but you are my brother I know when you're upset," He gave a small smile,  
"They told me about Rose," I said. "What was she like," He was silent again for a while, but I knew he was trying to get some control in his voice.  
"She was beautiful," he said shakily. "She was English, she lived not too far from London, she was quiet but if you got her angry she could kick butt," I gave him a small smile and reached out again, this time he didn't flinch but still didn't let me hold his hand.

"I killed Mason, because he was threatening to expose us, even Tyler," he said. "We didn't think anything of it, for a while and then I met Rose, and we hit it off straight away. We, except for Caroline and Tyler, were all sitting in the living room, when _she_ jumped through the window,"  
"What did she do," I said.  
"She lunged for me," he said. "And I was ready I had a gun, but then Rose stepped in front of me and got bitten on the shoulder. She cried out, and I grabbed the wolf and flung her out of the window, she tried to come back in but Stefan shot her,"  
"What happened then," I said.

"She was healing," he said again in a shaky voice. "But a couple of hours later, she cried out in pain, and I checked where she'd been bitten and... and...," he paused trying to gain composure. "It was horrible, Bella. It must have been agonising. So I tried to clean it, but that made it worse, she screamed so much that she fell asleep with exhaustion. So we all began searching through every book, the internet, but they all came up with the same thing,"

"What did they come up with," I said, although I think I already knew the answer.  
"That it was fatal and that the kindest thing to do was to put a stake through her heart," he said. I grabbed his hand and he held it tightly, like he needed it to carry on speaking. "Rose attacked Elena thinking she was Katherine, she staked her in the stomach and Stefan fed her his blood before she lost consciousness, he saved her life. So they took Elena home so that she would feel more relaxed when she woke up and I picked up Rose who was curled into a ball sobbing with guilt,"

"I took her back to my room and sat with her on the bed," he blinked quickly as if trying to get rid of something in his eye, but I knew they were tears. "I compelled her to sleep and entered her dream. I took her home, we sat on a hillside, and just talked," I saw a tear begin to fall but he furiously wiped it away, I could feel tears in my own eyes, but held them back, I didn't want him comforting me, it was him who needed it. "And then she asked me to race her to a tree," his voice cracked and I could see he was struggling to keep everything inside, "We counted, 1 ... 2...," He tried to speak further but couldn't instead more tears fell and he hid his face in his hands.

I moved closer so I was directly in front of him, and gently removed his hands from his face. "You didn't get to 3 did you," I said, he shook his head and more tears fell, but I kept a hold on his hands. "Damon listen to me. You are allowed to feel like this,"  
"No," he choked out.  
"Damon," I tried again, "You are my brother and I am your sister, this is what I am here for, to be there for you, to support you,"  
"I can't Bella," he said. "I can't,"  
"Yes you can," I said. "Because I'm here to catch you, and I won't let go,"

He let out a small sob and before he could try to escape, I pulled him into a hug, and that was when the walls crumbled. His entire body shook and trembled, I finally allowed my own tears to fall. I whispered words of reassurance to him, and after a while the shaking stopped. "I love you Bella," he said.  
"I love you too," I said. "So much,"  
"I do too," said a voice, we let go of one another and I saw Stefan sitting on the branch, I didn't even know he was there.  
"How much did you hear," said Damon.  
"I heard most of it," said Stefan. "But you don't have to worry about it, it's what we're here for,"

I moved and sat behind Stefan, "What are you doing," said Damon confused.  
"You two need to hug each other," I said. They looked reluctant, so I shoved Stefan forward, "God stop being so stubborn and hug each other," I smiled as they did, and then I joined in,  
"I thought this was meant to be just us," said Damon I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"I love you both so much," I said. "Am I not allowed to hug you too," there was a cracking noise and then suddenly the branch wasn't attached to the tree.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

We landed in a heap on the floor, "Fucking Asshole of a tree," I growled, I kicked it angrily and it fell backwards, and then I saw my brother's faces, they were trying not to laugh. I saw the funny side of it and began to laugh and the three of us laughed loudly for the next few minutes. "Okay so I'm cold," I said.  
"Yes," said Damon, "But that doesn't mean you'll get there before me," he shot off like a bullet,  
"Or me," said Stefan. I laughed and let them think that they could win and then took off myself, I laughed loudly when I passed them, and sat down on the chair in the lounge while Esme was setting breakfast on the table.

Everyone was up, and gave sympathetic smiles to me. "Is everything okay," said Elena.  
"I would say so," I said as I heard my brothers walk in. "Hey guys what do you want for breakfast," They smirked at each other and then grinned, which I didn't like the look of. "Whatever you're thinking about don't do it," I said.  
"Edward, what are they thinking," I said. He just laughed. "Oh screw you,"  
"He'd love to," said Jasper. Edward looked embarrassed, I got grabbed from behind,  
"We'll continue this in a minute," I said. "I'll be back,"

I fought with my brothers and then dumped them in a muddy patch I found, and walked back in stood in front of Edward. "So you want to screw me," I said. "Well, if you play nicely and take me on some dates etc, then we'll see,"  
"Do you want to go to the movie's later on," he said.  
"I'd love to," I said. "But you haven't asked me a certain question yet,"  
"Isabella Maria Salvatore, would you like to be my girlfriend," he said.  
"I would be honoured," I said. "But don't ever call me Isabella,"

I leaned in and kissed him passionately the girls all squealed, but then I heard the clearing of throats. I turned around, Damon and Stefan looked at Edward and I and I think they were smirking but they were covered in mud so it was hard to see. "Edward, Bella can we talk to you," said Stefan. I couldn't help it I started laughing.  
"We will," I said. "When you get cleaned up, because I don't think I'll be able to take you seriously," Everyone joined in laughing with me now, and Esme showed Damon and Stefan to where the showers were.

"I win," said Alice.  
"Damn you," said Caroline.  
"What," I said, confused.  
"We bet on whether he would get the courage to ask you out or not," said Alice. "And I won,"  
"Yeah but that's cheating," said Caroline. "You most likely saw it,"  
"Hell Caroline even I saw that one coming," said Bonnie.  
"Don't worry Caroline it happens to all of us," said Emmett. "No one wins a bet with Alice," We all laughed again. I heard my brothers coming back down the stairs.  
"So Bella, Edward where were we," said Damon.


End file.
